The Dark Fairy
by Violetta Clark
Summary: Bagaimana kalau dunia fairytale yang indah berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat menyeramkan?#bad summaries


"**The Dark Fairytale"**

**Disclaimer : NarutoMasashi Kishimoto**

**Main Chara : Hinata Hyuuga**

**Genre : Horror-Fantasy-Supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo –seperti biasa-, Horror gaje, Abal, Aneh, Minim Deskripsi, Alur Rush,dll**

**Author : BellaBee a.k.a Bella Fahira ^^**

**A/N : Ini fanfic horror pertamaku, jadi maklum aja ya kalo ceritanya ntar gaje dan horrornya sama sekali ga kerasa. Aku baru nyoba-nyoba 'bermain' dengan genre ini. Gatau berhasil atau enggak =="**

Malam ini langit tampak begitu kelam. Hujan rintik-rintik yang di selingi oleh suara lolongan anjing yang bersahut-sahutan semakin menambah suasana mencekam pada malam itu. Seorang gadis bersurai _indigo_ dan beriris _lavender_ tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa di tengah pekatnya malam. Dia merapatkan jaket dan menaikkan _hoodie _nya untuk mencegah angin malam yang semakin menusuk. Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika dirasakan hujan yang turun semakin deras. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah bangunan tua bergaya _victorian_ tampak berdiri megah di antara pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Hinata -nama gadis itu- bernapas lega saat iris _lavender_ nya menangkap bangunan kuno yang tampak tidak terawat itu. Dengan perasaan berdebar ia menggapai _handle_ pintu yang sudah usang dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia medorongnya.

'_KRRIIEETT'_

Pintu yang di dorongnya menimbulkan suara yang sungguh tidak enak di dengar. Membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik karenanya. Belum apa-apa ia sudah merasa ketakutan. Tapi segera ia tepis perasaan itu saat ia ingat tujuannya datang ke tempat ini. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberanian, akhirnya kaki jenjang Hinata melangkah memasuki bangunan itu. Suasana mencekam langsung menyelimutinya. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk di jadikan penerangan. Dan terlihatlah sebuah ruangan dengan berbagai furnitur khas Eropa yang sedari tadi tertutup oleh kelamnya malam. Hinata sedikit meringis ketika ia melihat lukisan _Monalisa_ yang terpajang dengan posisi miring di atas dinding di hadapannya. Lukisan itu tampak masih bagus walau usianya –mungkin- sudah puluhan atau bahkan ratusan tahun. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Hinata meringis. Melainkan tatapan _Monalisa_ yang tajam sekaligus mengintimidasinya dan..Ya Tuhan! Apa itu? Tidak mungkin kalau ia baru saja melihat sosok Monalisa yang sedang... menyeringai?

'Ah, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi.' Pikir Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang perpustakan, tujuan utamanya. Ia sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah, karena beberapa kali kakinya tersandung sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu -dan tidak mau tahu- apa itu. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari ponsel yang ia pegang, pelan-pelan kaki Hinata menapak diatas tangga yang tidak kalah usangnya dengan seluruh bangunan itu. Hinata berdoa dalam hati agar tangga yang ia pijaki tidak patah dan ia bisa selamat sampai di perpustakaan.

Hinata bersyukur ketika ia telah sampai diatas dan kini ia sedang berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang ia yakini itu pasti perpustakaan. Seperti dalam petunjuk yang ia dapatkan.

Ia memasuki ruangan perpustakaan yang tampak berbeda dari ruangan-ruangan lainnya. Perpustakaan itu tampak bersih dengan berbagai macam buku yang tersusun rapi. Hinata mendekat ke salah satu rak buku dan mengambil sebuah buku yang tampak usang di makan usia, dengan kertas nya yang mulai merapuh. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia membuka lembaran-lembaran buku itu. Buku itu hanya berisi lembaran-lembaran kosong tanpa tulisan yang berarti.

Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya. Dan seketika obrolan antara Sakura dan Ino yang tak sengaja ia dengar tadi sore terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

"_Ino, apa kau percaya tentang sebuah buku misterius di dalam bangunan yang terdapat ditengah hutan sana?"_

"_Buku misterius? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Buku yang bisa membawamu ke dalam dunia fairytale yang banyak orang-orang impikan. Kalau kau memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil membuka lembaran pertama dari buku itu, tanpa kau sadari kau akan mendapati dirimu berada di dalam dunia fairytale."_

"_..."_

"_Hoii Ino! Kau mendengarkanku tidak? Kok malah bengong?"_

"_Kau..kau percaya pada cerita konyol seperti itu? Hahaha, jangan gila Sakura!"_

"_Ino! Itu bukan cerita konyol! Banyak orang yang menghilang setelah memasuki bangunan itu, banyak yang bilang mereka kini berada di dunia fairytale."_

"_Hahaha... terserah kau sajalah Sakura! Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa tertipu dengan cerita konyol macam itu."_

"_Huh! Dasar kau ini!"_

Ino boleh saja menganggap remeh buku yang sedang Hinata pegang ini. Tapi bagi Hinata lain, buku ini adalah barang berharga yang akan membawanya kedalam indahnya dunia fairytale, dan meninggalkan semua hidupnya yang kelam dan memuakkan. Ia membayangkan kehidupannya setelah ini akan menyenangkan, dan hanya ada dia dengan tokoh-tokoh fiksi dunia fairytale. Tidak ada lagi cemoohan dari teman-temannya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyiksa dan mengurungnya di gudang, dan tidak ada yang bisa menginjak-injak harga dirinya lagi. Cukup sudah! Ia muak dan lelah dengan semua itu. Hidup terkucilkan dan dijadikan bahan ejekan sekaligus tempat teman-temannya melampiaskan amarah saat mereka sedang kesal. Dan sebentar lagi semua itu akan lenyap. Di gantikan dengan kehidupan yang menyenangkan dengan peri-peri sebagai temannya. Pemikiran yang _childish_ memang. Tapi begitulah Hinata, selama ini ia menghabiskan hidupnya dengan berkhayal, dan sebentar lagi khayalannya itu akan menjadi kenyataan...

.

.

.

.

.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK FAIRYTALE."

Suara cicit burung yang bersahut-sahutan tampak seperti sebuah nyanyian surga bagi setiap orang yang mendengarnya. Matahari pun tampak bersinar cerah menyambut indahnya pagi hari yang damai. Tampak seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut indigo panjangnya sedang tertidur di tengah hamparan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat merasakan sinar matahari yang tepat di atas wajahnya.

Dan iris lavendernya membulat sempurna ketika ia menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Burung-burung yang beterbangan kesana-kemari, padang rumput yang ditumbuhi bunga aneka ragam dan kupu-kupu yang menghinggapinya. Kelinci-kelinci yang berlarian sambil membuat lubang-lubang untuk sarangnya. Sungguh! Dunia seperti ini yang di idam-idamkan Hinata.

"Oh Tuhan, apa aku sedang bermimpi?" tanya Hinata sambil mencubit pipinya

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, nona!" sebuah suara menyahut diikuti dengan munculnya sesosok pemuda berpakaian serba hijau

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata.

"Aku Peterpan. Salam kenal dan selamat datang di dunia _kami_." Kata Peterpan sambil menyembunyikan seringaiannya yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata

"Di tepi sungai itu tempatnya Ariel si Mermaidia, sedangkan gubuk di seberangnya itu rumah putri salju dan kurcaci-kurcacinya." Jelas Peterpan panjang lebar saat mereka menjelajahi dunia Fairytale.

"Umm.. begitu yaa. Ah, apa aku boleh bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata penuh harap

"Tentu saja boleh. Selama kau berada di sini, tempat ini akan jadi milikmu." Kata Peterpan yang lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Yatta ne!" Hinata berseru kegirangan

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, semoga kau _menikmati_ perjalananmu ini dan _selamat bersenang-senang_." Kata Peterpan kemudian hilang begitu saja

"Ah! Peterpan tung-" belum selesai Hinata berbicara, Peterpan telah hilang dari hadapannya

.

'

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya menjelajahi dunia fairytale. Sepanjang perjalanannya Hinata merasa ada yang aneh, ia merasa aura disekitarnya terasa mencekam. Padahal hari belum terlalu gelap.

KRESEK!

Tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar suara ranting kayu yang di injak, ia menajamkan telinganya untuk mencari asal suara itu. Dan tanpa sengaja mata Hinata menangkap sesosok gadis yang memakai kerudung merah sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menjinjing sekeranjang apel. Cepat-cepat Hinata bersembunyi di balik pohon akasia yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya.

'A-ah, apa bocah itu adalah gadis berkerudung merah?' tanya Hinata dalam hati

Kemudian Hinata mengikuti langkah gadis itu, ia bersembunyi dari pohon ke pohon(?) dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan oleh si gadis berkerudung merah. Dan akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di sebuah gubuk reyot yang tampak tidak terurus lagi. Dengan terburu-buru gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya. Hinata tetap mengikuti gadis berkerudung merah itu. Ia mengintip dari celah jendela. Ia melihat gadis itu sedang mengupas apel yang tadi di bawanya sambil tersenyum hangat kepada neneknya.

'Ah, ternyata gadis berkerudung merah itu benar-benar manis.' Batinnya kagum

Tapi semua itu lenyap saat ia melihat gadis itu menyeringai dan perlahan pisau yang dia pegang di arahkan ke pergelangan tangan neneknya. Dengan perlahan tangan kecilnya mengiris pergelangan tangan neneknya yang berteriak kesakitan. Tapi gadis kecil itu tak peduli, ia terus saja melanjutkan aksi _phsyco_ nya. Bahkan sekarang ia mulai menjilati darah dari pisau yang di gunakan untuk mengiris pergelangan tangan neneknya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, ia tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja di lihatnya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis berkerudung merah yang tampak manis itu tega melakukan hal yang sekejam itu pada neneknya sendiri.?

Dan detik berikutnya, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menyaksikan tingkah gadis itu yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang gadis berkerudung merah itu sedang memotong-motong tubuh neneknya menjadi beberapa bagian, dan puncaknya ia menarik bola mata neneknya keluar dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Semakin lama melihatnya, semakin membuat Hinata mual. Ia ingin beranjak dari situ, tapi kakinya bergetar terlalu hebat sampai ia tidak bisa melangkah sejengkal pun.

'Gadis itu benar-benar seperti monster. Arrgh! Ternyata dunia ini tidak seindah yang kubayangkan.' Batin Hinata sambil meringis ketakutan

SET!

Tiba-tiba iris lavender Hinata melihat mata gadis berkerudung merah itu sedang menatapnya. Tatapannya tajam dan menusuk. Kini Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana rupa gadis berkerudung merah itu. Wajahnya sangat buruk dengan darah-darah segar yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Lutut Hinata semakin bergetar hebat ketika gadis itu menyeringai dan perlahan-lahan berjalan kearahnya. Hinata ingin berteriak, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu.

"J-ja-jangaan!" desis Hinata ketakutan

Gadis berkerudung merah itu semakin menyeringai dan langkahnya semakin mendekat kearah Hinata.

Hinata semakin ketakutan. Ia pun perlahan-lahan beringsut mundur menghindari gadis berkerudung merah itu.

"T-tolong... j-jangaann," ucap Hinata yang kini mulai menangis

Tapi gadis itu tetap mengabaikannya dan berjalan semakin dekat.

.

.

.

"T-tiddaaakk!"

Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap kekuatan, Hinata berhasil menggerakkan kakinya dan berlari dengan tertatih-tatih menjauhi gubuk reyot dan gadis berkerudung merah itu. Ia terus berlari dan berlari tanpa tahu kemana tujuannya. Dan dalam keadaan malam yang semakin gelap, kini tinggal Hinata seorang diri di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Hinata merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Apalagi malam ini sepertinya bulan enggan menampakkan sinarnya, membuat keadaan di sekeliling Hinata semakin gelap gulita. Di tengah-tengah ketakutannya, tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sebuah cahaya terang yang tampaknya berasal dari arah selatan. Ia bergegas lari dan mengikuti arah cahaya itu. Ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah gubuk yang tampak indah walaupun pada malam hari. Dengan sedikit keraguan, Hinata mendekat ke gubuk itu. Ia takut kejadian dengan si kerudung merah tadi kembali terulang lagi.

Samar-samar ia melihat sekumpulan kurcaci sedang mengelilingi seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Wanita itu sangat cantik, dengan kulit putih bersih dan memakai pita merah yang semakin menambah kecantikannya.

'Jangan-jangan ini rumah putri salju ya?' batin Hinata

KRAK!

Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja kaki Hinata menginjak sebuah ranting kayu dan spontan saja membuat putri salju dan ketujuh kurcacinya menoleh kaget.

"Siapa itu?" tanya sang Putri Salju dengan suara lembutnya

"Biar kami yang lihat." Kata seorang kurcaci berbaju merah,

Ketujuh kurcaci itupun keluar dan memeriksa sekitar gubuk mereka. Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Nappy, kurcaci berbaju orange.

"A-aku Hi-hinata. A-aku datang dari dunia manusia." Jawab Hinata terbata-bata

Ketujuh kurcaci itu tampak sedikit kaget, kemudian mereka berpandangan satu sama lain sambil menyeringai.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo masuk ke rumah kami. Udara di sini terlalu dingin. Sekalian mencicipi bubur yang baru di buatkan oleh Snow White," ajak Timid, kurcaci berbaju hijau

"Be-benarkah? Te-terima kasih banyak." Jawab Hinata senang.

Kemudian Hinata pun mengikuti langkah ketujuh kurcaci dan masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

"Siapa yang kalian bawa itu?" tanya Snow White

"Namanya Hinata, dia berasal dari dunia manusia." Jawab Bold, kurcaci berbaju ungu sambil tersenyum licik

"Oh begitu. Ayo, silahkan duduk Hinata. Ini, makanlah. Bubur ini bisa sedikit menghangatkanmu." Kata Snow White sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur kearah Hinata.

"Te-terima kasih, kalian baik sekali." Kata Hinata sambil mulai menyantap buburnya

Ketujuh kurcaci itu dan Snow White hanya bisa tersenyum sinis menatap Hinata yang mulai menghabiskan buburnya

**TBC dulu iah **

**Udah mati ide #plaakk**

**Gatau mau buat apalagi, ntar kalo di paksain yg ada malah makin aneh ==a**


End file.
